Mobile computing devices such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, e-book readers, and the like have become a ubiquitous part of everyday life, enabling consumers to access the Internet from almost anywhere. Unfortunately, the ability to access the Internet from these devices also exposes such devices to the various dangers of the Internet. For example, malicious web pages may exploit vulnerabilities in the web browsing software of mobile computing devices in order to deliver malware to such devices. Similarly, users may unknowingly download malicious applications to their mobile computing devices from untrusted or even trusted sources, such as digital distribution platforms (or “application stores”), which may sometimes inadvertently host malware.
Many computer security solution providers offer system-level software, such as anti-virus software, that monitors computing activity and blocks, quarantines, and/or eradicates the various threats that a computing system may be exposed to via the Internet. However, because mobile computing devices may rely on data transfer methods that are expensive, resource-intensive, and/or limited, mobile computing security systems may only update anti-malware definitions infrequently and/or irregularly, potentially leaving mobile computing devices exposed to known threats. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for addressing security vulnerabilities on mobile computing devices.